Lambeth Diamonds
The''' Lambeth Diamonds', also known as '''The' Authentic Necklace, is an important object in ''Titanic: Adventure Out of Time'' and one of the four key items needed in order to achieve the best ending. It is a highly valuable piece of jewelry that belongs to Lady Georgia Lambeth. The Diamonds must not be confused with the fake glass necklace that Georgia gives to Frank Carlson. They can be told apart by checking them in the inventory viewer; the fake Diamonds are known as Georgia's Necklace. Georgia gifts the fake Diamonds to Carlson for safekeeping so that she is able to escape her unhappy marriage to her husband and the threats of her former lover to start her life anew. However, Charles and Sasha have conspired against her by making a switch of the necklaces in order to profit and leave Georgia with nothing. How To Obtain Unlike the other three key items, the Diamonds not considered part of Carlson's official mission and can therefore be missed entirely. In order to obtain it, Carlson must meet with Georgia on the Boat Deck as he did in the original timeline. At the start of the game, meeting with Georgia and being sympathetic to her troubles with prompt her to give Carlson her necklace, the fake one. After resolving the situation with the Rubaiyat, Carlson can meet Georgia again on the aft A-Deck Promenade where she tells him to meet her in her cabin. Once there, Georgia once again asks for Carlson's help when Charles appears and forces him out. Charles can later be found in the Smoking Room or on the Boat Deck. Being sympathetic to him, accepting his offer of a drink, will make him to admit to Carlson that the necklace Georgia has is a fake. The real Diamonds are being kept in Sasha's cabin where the two of them will sell it off for a great profit so that Charles can clear his debts and lock Georgia in a sanatorium. Carlson heads to the A-Deck cabins where a seaman is attempting to fix the fuse box at the end of the alcove. When he leaves, Carlson can turn off the power to A-14 and Sasha will be heard leaving his cabin. You can talk to him, but it does not affect anything. Restoring power to the cabin will allow Carlson to enter to retrieve the Diamonds. Inside Sasha's cabin, there is a safe on the dresser table that the Diamonds are hidden inside. After solving the puzzle and taking the real Diamonds, Carlson must replace the real necklace with the fake one Georgia gave him so as not to arouse suspicion. Attempting to leave Sasha's cabin through the door without replacing the real necklace with the fake one will result in Sasha discovering that Carlson has stolen it. He will then shoot Carlson dead, resulting in a Game Over. If Carlson fails to retrieve the real Diamonds from Sasha's cabin, it is still possible to get them back from Vlad in the during the sinking after Vlad kills Sasha and takes them for himself. Carlson can offer to give Vlad Claris Limehouse's shawl in exchange for the real Diamonds, the Rubaiyat, or the notebook, depending on what he has in his possession. He may only make one trade, however; if Vlad has more than one item, it will not be possible to obtain them all. Fate * If the Lambeth Diamonds were recovered (it is crucial to also retrieve the Rubaiyat at the same time to get the following ending): "Vlad left the sinking ship without the Rubaiyat, nor did he have the real Lambeth Diamonds. The Black Hand never got its funds, money intended to finance a wave of terrorism across the Balkans. One of the intended targets, the heir to the Austrian throne, Archduke Franz Ferdinand. His murder might have started a war. We were lucky, we got peace instead." * If the Lambeth Diamonds were not recovered: "Vlad left the Titanic with the real necklace. The money garnered from the sale would finance the violent assassination of Archduke Ferdinand at Sarajevo in 1914. The World War followed." Trivia * The player can keep both necklaces if, after obtaining the real one, he/she uses fast travel (i.e., clicking on the red areas of the map) to avoid the door to Sasha's cabin. Both necklaces will stay in Carlson's inventory and both can be checked in with the Purser. The game will continue as if you switched the real necklace for the fake. The fake Diamonds will completely disappear from inventory after the ship strikes the iceberg, and will end up in Vlad's possession as if it had been switched. * It is possible to have both necklaces if Carlson keeps the fake necklace, then uses the Shawl to get the real one from Vlad. * If Carlson has the real necklace or it goes down with the ship, but Vlad leaves with the Rubaiyat, the necklace is not mentioned in the epilogue. * If the player retains the fake necklace, Carlson can try to use it as a bet for the Boat Pass against Buick Riviera. However, Riviera will recognize it as fake and will not accept the bet. Category:Objects [[Category:Main Objects